The White Shadow
by Prime - Chosen of the Traveler
Summary: Evan is the one figure responsible for the bust after bust of criminals in Lastation. Everyone wants to know who is it, but no one has any sort of lead. It gets even more hard to keep the identity a secret with Lastation's CPU wanting the answer. And with plots brewing deep within Lastation to overthrow the CPU, will he be able to handle it? What's in store for him now?
1. Chapter 1

_How about we begin our story with a question. What type of person would kids look up to, and always want to be. No matter what, they always saved the day, beat the villains up, maybe even saved the girl in the end. I'm talking about the guys with super speed, super strength, laser vision, the ability to fly, all that good stuff!_

 _I'm talking about Super Heroes._

 _These guys came in all shapes and sizes. Shields, robotic armor, Gods of Thunder, Aliens, every way possible, Super Heroes are always the coolest to kids. Their Origin stories were always the coolest too!_

 _How about we start...with introducing the Super Hero of Lastation?_

* * *

 **[October 8th; 5047]**

 **[Weather Condition; Rainy]**

 **[Time: 3:43 AM]**

The City of Lasation rested in the night, despite the rainfall that fell down quite greatly. Some cars still drive through the streets of the city, though some of them being active police. Their sirens, blaring throughout the night as they sped off towards their destination.

Here, within the dark streets barely lit by street lights, was a man wearing a black hoodie with his hood on, black shoes and jeans. He kept his hands in his pockets as he approached a house. He pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and entered the house.

He walked through the house, seeing several people playing cards, with one punching a punching bag. When the hoodie man entered, only two glanced at him.

"You're back." One said. "Got anything worth while?" The hoodie man pulled out a small box and handed it to the other man. When he opened it, there were several diamond necklaces.

"Followed a rich couple to their house, waited till they slept, and broke in. Easy, shitty security too." The hoodie man chuckled as he sat down in a chair.

"Good. Another job well done gents!" The man said, as he reached down and opened a small cooler, pulling out 5 bottles of alcohol. He passed them out as they all opened them. Altogether, they raised their bottles and made a toast. With laughter, they drank and continued playing.

However, the guy punching the punching bag stopped punching, and looked at the hallway. He slowly walked towards it, and looked up what could be thought of as the stairs. He walked up them, no one noticing he left the room. It wasn't until a loud thump a exact minute, did someone notice. One of the guys turned to finally notice the punching bag guy missing.

"...Where's Wally?" Someone asked, as everyone took of notice of the question and looked around. The one who asked the question got up, pulling out a gun, loading it as made his way to the stairs. Looking up them, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing that really did was a distinct feeling. The man looked over, and shook his head up, motioning them to follow. They all got up, and loaded their own pistols, as the first one walked up the stairs carefully.

When he reached the second floor, he spun around to his left, pointing his gun when he did. However, he saw the open door of a dark room, with the great crushing sound of rain obviously more loud than normal. Slowly walking towards the room, he saw that the window was wide open, as some rain got in the house, hitting the carpet below. He entered the room, and looked around. On the floor, was a man wearing jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, along with boxing gloves on. He was unconscious, a little bit of blood escaping past his lips.

"Wally!" He said as he bent down to check on him. He checked his pulse, and he was still alive. He glanced back at the window, slowly made his way towards it, and looked out. He was only met with the darkness of the night, and heavy rainfall. He retracted his head and slammed the window shut.

"Wally is Unconscious!" The man shouted. However, the only response he got was the lights abruptly going out. Shocked, he pointed his gun, unaware of what was happening. He saw a light turn on, obviously from a flashlight.

"Why the hell did the lights go out?!" Someone yelled.

"Wally is Unconscious, and the lights go off. Someone is here!" Another yelled.

"Spread out and search! This bastard could've found his way back in." And like that, the thugs began to search throughout the house. The man who was still in the dark room remained where he was. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone, which happened to have a flash light. With it, he got a better view of his surroundings.

However, that was the last sight he beheld.

From down stairs, another thump was heard. Someone went up to check up the stairs. He saw Wally, and the one before unconscious.

"Son of a..." He growled. "Jack is out!" The man growled as he exited the room. However, he didn't even make it to the stairs when the shooting started. The crashing and crushing of furniture resounded within the house. When he made it to the stairs, the first thing he saw was one of his friends being thrown to another side of the house, crashing into the wall, and hearing some stuff falling.

He raced down the stairs, and when he got down there, he saw someone fighting off the last two guys. The others were unconscious.

The attacker had a white hoodie that had a zipper that went down only a little bit last his chest, and he had it completely unzipped to reveal a red shirt. He had regular jeans on, along with white shoes. On his back was a camo backpack. He had his hood up, which didn't reveal his eyesight, and had a red bandana over his face, up to his nose. He also had white gloves on his hands.

One of the guys tried to attack with a military knife, but it was kicked out of his hand, thrown into the air, and caught by the attacker, and quickly defended against the other guy.

The attacker then back kicked the other guy behind him, and punched the one in front of him in the face, dazing him a bit. However, before he did anything else, he threw the knife at the guy who was watching until now, hitting his shoulder, and pinning him to the wall, with the just now injured screaming in pain.

Elbowing the guy that he previously back kicked, knocking him out, and hitting the ground. The other guy decided to throw a punch, but the attacker caught it, held his arm down, and punching the face of the thug, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him over, slamming him down on the ground.

After a moment of staying still, the attacker looked back at the guy who he threw the knife at, and slowly walked towards him. He didn't hesitate to pull the knife out, making the thug yell in pain, and slide down the wall. The attacker bent down, and didn't make a sound.

"..."

Shortly, he pulled out a flip phone, which was instantly recognized as the thugs phone by the thug, as he opened it, and dialed someone.

 _"This is Lastation Police, what is your emergency?"_

"...I am currently at 347 Cortex Street, and there is currently dozens of stolen jewels and credits related to 12 different cases of theft."

 _"Huh? Who is this? Wh-?!"_

"Send police Immediatly, and quickly..." He muttered, before glancing up at the thug, his blue eyes seemingly glowing at him. "...I'll be in touch." He said, as he dropped the phone, the voice of the operator still clear. He punched the thug in the face hard enough to knock him out, and the attacker got up, ran up the stairs, retreated into the room, opened the window, and jumped out.

Jumping to the other building, he grabbed onto the ledge and climbed up to the roof. Just as he began running, police sirens were heard approaching, coming closer and closer towards the house were the thugs operated at.

The attacker turned, wanting to keep out of authority sight. Jumping from roof to roof, he slid down a latter and landed on the ground. He ran across the street towards a crap shop, opened the garage door, and slid it shut as quietly as he could. When inside, there was no car, but a old motorcycle. Tools arranged on a shelf on the wall, some junk here and there as well, the vibes that this place had been here for awhile.

"Alright, time to call it a night..." He mumbled as he took off his bag, setting it down and taking off his bandana. He dug through his bag even more and found a set of keys. He slightly tossed them into the air, before zipping up his bag again, and putting the bag back on his back.

"Ya can't keep doin' this kiddo." The hoodie man jumped at the sound of a all too familiar voice. He turned to see a tall, old mans earing a plain attire of pants, white shirt, gray hair, etc. He had facial hair as well.

"Joe! W-What are ya doing up ya old ti-!"

"Knock it off...doin' this dangerous stuff day and night...sometimes it's better to know when the adults can handle it, you know?" The old man known as joe asked. "You still have a life, kiddo...what if you got hurt? Goddess forbid killed? What do you think would happen to your family?"

"Joe I...I can't just _stop_ this." He answered.

"...I know you're doing good kiddo." Joe sighed as he slowly walked towards the stairs, slowly walking up them. "But sometimes...ya gotta know when it's just out of your reach...you're only 19...don't waste your youth." He said, before opening a door, walked through, and closed it.

"...I know Joe...just a little longer though."

* * *

 _"Yet another criminal bust thanks to the mysterious individual who appeared 4 months ago! Police have recovered over 3 million credits in jewels, and 7 million in credits itself! The criminals are being charged with hundreds points of theft, assault, and robbery. Though we have no idea who this mysterious individual is yet, we can say, for certainty, that he is on our side."_

As a certain Tsundere continued to watch the news, she held her pen in her right hand, twirling it around as she watched.

She is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

She had a small frown on her face as she continued to watch.

"...I don't know who this guy is...but who the hell does he think he is?" Noire mumbled in slight annoyance.

 _"We now go live to a mug victim who had face to face encountered this individual first and during a robbery!"_ The reporter said, as a live reporter on the streets standing next to a civilian.

 _"What can you tell us about this figure? Did he say anything to you?"_

 _"He came down from the top of that building there! He beat the mugger up, recover my belongings, asked me if I was alright, and took off running! He wore white! And he had a hood on! He had his face covered too!"_

"White...? He'd be better off bothering Blanc or something...not my nation..." She mumbled again.

 _"And, before I knew it, he was gone! Like a ghost or somethin'!"_

 _"Police are currently undergoing a investigation on the identity of this individual, but currently, no other leads have been discovered. We ask that if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this individual, please report it to authorities as soon as possible. Back to you, Tom."_

She sighed as she resumed working. While writing, the elevator doors opened up to reveal a girl.

She is a light skinned girl with long jet black (almost dark blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red, but darker in comparison to the other girls'. Her color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots.

"Hey, Noire?" The girl got the girl known as Noire's attention.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go into Lastation with Nepgear today, is that alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, Uni. But while you're out, do you mind if I ask something?" Noire asked, as the girl known as Uni seemed curious. "What? What do you need?"

"If you hear anything about the guy that's been solving cases and saving people, do you think you can tell me?" She asked, as Uni made a surprised expression at her.

"You mean the guy all over the news? Why?" Uni asked, as Noire leaned back, crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Lately, our shares have been declining more often, ever since that guy showed up 4 months ago. If we just let him be on his own, it might be bad for our shares." Noire explained. She leaned forward and looked at Uni seriously. "So, if you hear anything, tell me, alright?"

Ultimately, Uni herself felt that this person wasn't doing anything wrong. If he was helping people and defeating criminals, then it helped Lasation. But, if it was threatening Lastation's shares, then...

"Alright, if I hear anything, I'll tell you." Uni assured. She walked back into the elevator, pressed the button, and went down.

"See you later, Noire!"

"Later!"

Silence.

Noire sighed as she resumed working on the documents in front of her.

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

In a messy bedroom, with clothes scattered all over the floor, posters of video games, a tv stand with a 55" TV, a fish tank, and a bed with someone under its covers, the clock alarm went off. Groaning, a arm reached out to try to shut it off.. After failing to do so several times, the arm slammed down on the clock, shutting it off. The hand slid off the nightstand the clock was on and it dropped, letting hang by the owner of the arm.

"Heeeey! Evan! You're gonna be late for school! Hurry up and get out of bed!"

"...Mmmrh...?" The boy known as Evan groaned. His arm shot out and he grabbed his clock, looking at the time of 7:45, he arose like a bullet.

"Crap, I'm late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bolting down the stairs in a hurry, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes put on a school jacket over top a red shirt. He wore what seemed to be a dark blue school uniform. The same color pants and shoes, and he had a camo duffle bag over his shoulder. Rushing down the stairs and to the table where a woman in a business suit was, he quickly grabbed the packed lunch on the table.

"Late yet again, I see."

"Yeah, Yeah!" He said as he stuffed the sack lunch in his bag.

"I'll take your brother and sister to school. If I get a call from the school again-"

"Bye Mom!"

He rushed to the garage and quickly went through the door. Opening the garage door, he pulled out a key and started a white and black street motorcycle. After a good minute of letting it warm up, he gunned it out of the garage and made his way towards his school.

The way from his house to his school was about a 20 minute drive, and his class started in little less than 5 minutes. So he didn't have time for stop signs and such, which created some small havoc. But either way, he didn't have time to be waiting, he had to get to the school on time.

Gunning by a gun shop (Get it?), two girls looked outside to see what the noise was.

It was Uni, and another girl accompanying her.

She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker. Her attire almost resembles a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

She glanced out the open door to look down the street, the sounds of a motorcycle fading away as it drove off farther and farther.

"What was that?" She asked, almost to the point of innocence as she looked down the street. Uni also glanced out the door and she frowned.

"I don't know who that was, but what kind of idiot speeds that fast?" Uni grumbled in frustration.

"M-Maybe he was in so kind of rush?" The girl beside her asked. This made Uni only frown more.

"Must be some hell of a rush..."

* * *

The University of Lastation.

The most educated and most desired place to attend for further education. The CPU of Lastation herself has even given a special reward for it's excellence in education. With a total student count of about 27,000 students, and a total area of about 18.4 square miles, not only is the University of Lastation the most popular, it's also the largest and most populated University in Gamindustri.

Speeding down the road towards the University, The teen known as Evan drove towards the parking. When he parked his bike in his designated spot, he raced towards the entrance into the school. The building's made mostly of technology, from outside, it looked to be taller than the Basilicom of Lastation, but of course, this didn't make the CPU feel...inferior...right?

Evan ran down the great halls of the University, hoping to get to his designated classroom on time. The way it worked in his class, was that, when he professor called out his name and he was not there, he was late. However, if he got there before that, he's not. It is a pretty simple way of taking attendance, and also gave a chance to people like Evan, who seemed to be late quite often.

Evan was close to his classroom. And when he opened the door, he, as quietly as he could, walked up the steps and to his seat. Inside, it was a giant room with about 70 people, like a theater, it went from one end of the room to another. At the bottom of it, wearing a suit and tie, was a old man calling pout names, taking attendance.

"Xavier?"

"Here!"

"Kiminoka?"

"Here!"

"Isaka?"

"Here!"

"Evan?"

"Present!"

The Man presumed to be the professor stopped where he was and looked up at Evan.

"...Finally on time I see." He said, as some chuckled. He began calling names out again as Evan leaned back in his seat. Evan recalled everything he and done last night began to think deeper. He was possible that he left no trace of his presence, but people already knew it was him, or the mysterious figure in this case, that did it.

"Hey," A voice whispered as class began, as Evan looked next to him to see a brown haired student with the same school uniform on. "You wake up late again?"

"Yeah..." Evan whispered back. "I stayed up late last night, and must've passed out at one point, so my alarm didn't go off."

"Oof...least you made class on time today."

"Don't jinx it."

...

 **「2 hours later」**

Evan walked through the busy halls of the school with his camo bag on his back. He saw down on a table that happened to be hallway and pulled out a portable laptop.

"Alright, I got History and Honors Calculus. If I get this done, I won't have anything to worry about tonight...alright." He mumbled to himself as he began typing.

Just moments after he began typing, the same brown haired student sat across from him at the exact same table. He also pulled a laptop out of his bag and opened it up.

"Oh, Hey Nate. What's up?" Evan greeted as he looked up.

"Nothing much, got just my History work to do and after that, I'm a free bird." Nate said as he logged in his laptop.

"Did you get your Calculus done?" Evan asked, as Nate nodded.

"Yeah, got it done in class."

"Mind if I copy off it?"

"Sure."

Nate put his bag up in the table and pulled out a folder. He pulled out some stapled sheets of paper with calculus problems on it, all completed.

"I triple checked them to see if they were right, so go ahead." Nate said as he resumed working on his History on his laptop. Evan closed his laptop and pulled out his own sheet of unanswered questions and began writing them down, including the work.

"Thanks, Nate."

"No prob." Nate said. As they continued, a janitor holding a bucket of water and a mop walked, as he wore sunglasses on as well.

"Kids these days, not even doing their own work..."

"Zip it, Author!" Nate yelled. The janitor simply shook his head slowly as he walked away down the hall.

"Hey, you hear about that crime bust by White Shadow?" Nate asked, as Evan looked.

"White Shadow?"

"Yeha, that's what people keeping calling him. He solved another case of theft and got like 5 or 6 guys criminals caught! Since people says he wears white and disappear's like a shadow, they call him White Shadow! That, and he tends to fight people at night time mostly." Nate explained. Evan opened another tab on his laptop and searched up the news. After that, he searched White Shadow, and a bunch of news came up.

 _"White Shadow...I kinda like it."_ Evan thought as he read through the news.

"What do you think?" Nate asked, as Evan glanced up at him.

"About what?"

"White Shadow, the guy the police and guild agents are looking for!" Nate said. "What do you think?! Is he good, not good, what?!"

Evan thought about what type of response to give to him, trying to think of one taht would give him some sort of satisfaction.

"Well...I mean, if he keeps catching criminals and stuff, I guess what he's doing isn't a bad thing. I don't think a bad guy would catch criminals who are subjects of the rapid growth of crime cases in Lastation." Evan explained. "I mean, would you think he's such a bad guy?"

"Well, this kind of stuff is usually what the CPU should solve. People are starting to think more highly of White Shadow than the CPU, rumor says she ain't happy about it." Nate said.

"Well, I'm sure that White Shadow isn't a bad person...Maybe he doesn't intend to cause harm to Lastation? Maybe just trying to help out! I mean, that robbery case was up for about 2 months, don't you think she would've got it done by now?" Evan asked, as Nate nodded.

"Yeah...I still believe in Lady Black Heart, but I also think White Shadow is cool as hell, too." Nate said as he resumed working. "Hope he keeps doing it."

"..." Evan stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking again and continuing to work.

"So do I."

* * *

 **「2 hours later」**

It was after school, and everyone was beginning to return to sites their dorms or their homes. Evan rode his motorcycle down the streets of Lastation as everything seemed to be getting less and less busy. Evan was going normal speed while riding down the street, not in any sort of a rush to get home.

 _"I've been White Shadow for about 4 months now, yet everything is still so insecure...I should go out again tonight, try to find out if something is going on."_ Evan thought as he stopped at a stop light.

Meanwhile, just down the sidewalk, was Uni and the girl who was with her eariler today. The girl beside Uni seemed tired, while Uni seemed full of energy and determination.

"Come on, Nepgear! Don't you have any willpower at all?!" Uni asked the girl known as Nepgear, who whined in exhaustion as a result.

"But we've been trying to find information on the White Shadow person all day...!" Nepgear complained like a child.

"You're such a baby, Nepgear!" Uni retorted in anger and irritation. She looked forward, and twitched at the sight ahead of her. Evan, the same guy that gunned it through town, was still at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. Ultimately, Uni felt the urge to tell him what for, since he sped so fast and didn't know whether or not he got in trouble for it.

However, she didn't decide whether to go to him fast enough as the light turned green, and Evan left. Inhaling and softly exhaling, she let it off, deciding that the White Shadow information was more important than him.

...Though she did get some sort of a feeling when she saw him. Simply deciding to let it go, knowing that she'll forget about it later, she shook her head and put on her game face.

"Alright, Nepgear! The sun is still up! Let's get back to work!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyy...?!"

* * *

 **「2 hours later」**

At 11:34 PM, Evan opened his window as quietly as possible, with his bandana on his face and his hoodie up. His gloves on and his camo bag on his back. Exiting the building by going on the roof, he left the window open by a crack as he left by jumping onto another roof, and so on.

 _"White Shadow...Cool name, but I feel like the origin for that name is a bit...meh..."_ Evan thought as he continued on. He slid down a pole by jumping off a roof and grabbing onto it. Hitting the ground, Evan ran across the street to get out of sight. Ultimately, no one was really on the streets.

 _"Who oh who will I find tonight?"_ Evan thought as he continued to run throughout the night. While running, he heard something down the street. Stopping and crouching down, he saw someone mugging a girl.

 _"Time to go to work..."_ Evan thought as he went across the street, climbed up onto the roof of a building and ran across roofs to look down on the ally where the mugging was taking place.

"People like you always have money, where's the wallet?!"

"No, please stop!" The old man getting mugged begged as a gun was pointed in his chest. Evan just across, slid down a pole into the ally, and made his presence well known to the two. Before the mugger could point his gun at him in time, knowing full well what was about to happen, Evan elbowed him in the face and making him hit the ground. The mugger dropped the gun he fell, and tried to reach for it, but it was kicked away by Evan, and Evan landed the final blow to the mugger by punching him in the face hard, knocking him out.

"Are you alright, sir?" Evan, whom the man knew as White Shadow, asked. The old man didn't know how to react for a moment, before he grabbed the gloves of Evan and shook them as strong as he could.

"Thank you, thank you very much! W-What's your name again...?" He asked, as Evan stopped himself from saying his actual name.

"...I'm White Shadow." Evan said, as the old man couldn't believe he actually met the infamous, mysterious hero that kept catching criminals left and right for the last 4 months. "But um, could you forget you saw me? If more stuff about me keeps getting-"

"Son, you have my word. What you did to help me is more than enough for me." He said, as Evan, unbeknownst to the old man, smirked. He nodded as a result to give the old man a answer.

"Thanks. Make sure you call the police."

"Alright."

And like that, Evan ran back into the night, intending on finding more trouble. He climbed up upon a building and began running again. Ultimately, the thought of his bike ran through his mind, but that would probably cause too much noise. Evan stopped and decided to take a break. He looked out from a four story building, which Evan had climbed up awhile ago.

"One Mugging...nothing else. Maybe I'm starting to make a change already...? I mean, so far I didn't get hurt doing this...maybe Joe is right, maybe it might be soon to quit the White Shadow business." Evan mumbled...as he heard the sounds of a car starting. Evan glanced to his left, and just down the street, was a white van and a bunch of suspicious guys wearing black hoodies and stuff were holding duffle bags into the van. They hopped into the van as they rode off.

"...Suspicious...oh well, nothing seems to be going on." Evan mumbled as he decided to follow the van. Running across a span of buildings to follow, the white van seemed to be going normal speed. But he knew he had to follow, instinct told him to. Knowing the chance of these guys having guns were high as well.

Regardless, he kept following the van on foot.

* * *

About a half hour later, Evan had managed to catch up with the van at a abandoned gas station and car repair shop area. He hid behind some bushes as he leaked through some leaves. If only he had night vision he could see what was going on, but currently, nothing was happening. He waited for a minute, until another van showed up.

"What the hell...?" Evan mumbled. Some guys opened their doors and walked over to the van Evan was chasing. Evan narrowed his eyes as he tried to see what he could, The headlights from that other van helping a bit. The men opened the back doors on the van, but it was too crowded to see what they were doing specifically. They spread apart...when one of the guys was seen holding onto a girl, who was quite popular in Lastation.

"This is her; The CPU Candidate. That weapon really did the trick." One of the thugs said.

"Ain't she a beauty?" One of the thugs said while inspecting the CPU Candidate.

Evan knew exactly who she was; The CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni.

Ultimately, Evan knew he had to save her. But how? Rushing in there would undoubtably get himself killed, since he knew that they had guns, and he didn't (something he'd really have to think about). He thought about waiting until they leave with Uni and then try to save her, but could he keep with with a van?

"Oh wow, this is a tight spot to be in." Someone else said, as Evan froze as the sound of crunching chips filled his ears, which thankfully, didn't reach the ears of the thugs who held Uni. Evan slowly glanced over and saw a kid who looked about 15 beside him. He had black jeans, a black shirt, and a black zip up hoodie with the symbol of Lastation and a large 'V' symbol with a line cutting it in half. He had regular street shoes, and messy blue hair. He had fingerless gloves on his hands as well, as he ate more chips causally.

"..."

"Oh hey, what's up man?" He asked in a whisper, as Evan kept looking at him in surprise.

"...Who are you?" Evan asked, as the 15 year old looked at him, swallowing the chips in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm Light Speed. But you can call me Logan if you want." The kid known as Logan introduced himself.

"...I'm...White Shadow..." Evan was at a loss as to what he was supposed to say to him.

"Oh sweet, you're that super hero everyone is so uppity about. Cool, met a new guy with a super hero name." Logan said in accomplishment. "Anyway, since it seems you're in a tight spot right now, I'm gonna help you out with this." Logan said as he pointed with a Chip in his hand at Uni.

"Hey, are you sure? I mean, they could have-"

"Guns? That's nothing, just leave it to me. Just go walk out there and you'll be fine." Logan said, as Evan looked at him like he was crazy, though Logan couldn't tell his facial expression.

"Walk out there-? They'll shoot me!" Evan whispered. Logan shoot his head.

"Naw, you're all good. I even got a gun for you from one of those guys." Logan said as he held a gun up, which Evan just stared at.

"...Wh-?"

"I can move really, really, really fast." Logan said. Evan was hesitant to take it at first, still trying to fathom what he had just said, but he still took the gun anyway.

"...Thanks." Evan said as he held the gun.

"No prob Mate. Anyway, let's go do some super hero stuff." Logan said, Evan nodded and got up, intending on walking towards the group of thugs...

"Let's."

* * *

 **I haven't been here long, but I have so many ideas to make as stories, but don't wanna keep uploading stories! I'll wait it out and bit and post some new stories, but I'll continue working on this story too!**

 **What do you mates** **think? Please give me some words of advice in the reviews!(?)**

 **Well, seen ya soon.**


End file.
